Warriors Spoof: How the Code was Made
This is a spoof collab between Rainpelt and Brams, about how all the codes of the Warrior Code were made. (But of course, this is a spoof, so prepare for the unexpected...) Code One - Rainpelt This code states: '''Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan.' Ryewhisker - Race you to a bushy thing!!! :D Cloudberry - No! Your gonna win! D: Since you were happy, Eat the Cloudy berries! Ryewhisker - YAY!!!!!!!!! (Eats Cloudberry's Cloud berries) Cloudberry - (EPIC SMILEY FACE) Ryewhisker - Thank you for the Cloud berries! (Both hug) Ryewhisker - Thank you for your kindness Cloudberry - Thanks! Ryewhisker - Thank you for being weird Cloudberry - Thanks! Wait... Ryewhisker - Thank you because your annoying, Thank you for being a dweeb! Cloudberry - I'm going to KEELLLLLLLL U!!!!! Ryewhisker - Psst! That doesn't happen yet! Cloudberry - D: D: D: Ryewhisker - Anyway, L-O-V-E I love u and u love me L-O-V-E thats the way it's meant to be! Cloudberry - What???? WHAT DID YOU SAY? Ryewhisker - L-O-V-E I love u and u love me L-O-V-E thats the way it's meant to be. SHE HATES ME NOW! D: D: D: Cloudberry - THAT SO TRUE! LETS SING IT TOGETHER WHILE DOING THE HULA DANCE THAT TWO-LEGS DO! Ryewhisker - (HUMONGOUS EPIC SMILEY FACE) And you rhymed! Your a poet and you don't know it! Cloudberry - You rhymed too! Now i'm going to sing with you! Cloudberry and Ryewhisker - (Together while doing the hula) L-O-V-E I love u and u love me L-O-V-E thats the way it's meant to be! Cloudberry - LUV!!!!!! Ryewhisker - ??????? Cloudberry - LUV!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryewhisker - ?????????? Cloudberry - U DON'T NO WAT LUV IS!!!!! Ryewhisker - (Huge-mongous question mark wafts over head) Cloudberry - You don't speak text? Ryewhisker - Na Cloudberry - Lets rhyme some more! Otherwise i'll die on the moor! Ryewhisker - Cloudberry may I think, How long until our kits are kits are born in the land of drink? Cloudberry - Ryewhisker how did you know i never told you did I so? Ryewhisker - Why are these words not making sense? Maybe its because of two-leg pence? Cloudberry - What is a pence in the two-leg world? And when did you last time twirled? Ryewhisker - A pence is two-leg money. And i'm not telling you, it's not funny Cloudberry - Ok I think I need to go, Maybe i'll see you in a moment though Ryewhisker - Hopefully these kits will bring, our clans together, don't you agree? We should sing! Cloudberry - Now I need to leave, I think it's great what we might achieve Ryewhisker - I guess I'll go too, But don't forget about tomorrow will you? Cloudberry - Of course I won't and I really hope you don't Ryewhisker - Let's go now i'll see you tomorrow, and hope no battles do follow Cloudberry - Bye! Said she Ryewhisker - Bye! Said he And they both went home to where they slept in a den / dome. '''THE VERY NEXT DAY (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN........)' Stonetail - WindClan, REETREEEE!!!!!! Ryewhisker - ? Stonetail - OOPS! I MEAN, WindClan, REATREAT!!!! :D :D :D :D :D Ryewhisker - Run away! Run away! Run away baby! Dun dun dun dun dun OOOOOOO.... Duststar - I LUV DUST!!!! (Rolls away, covered in dust) Stonetail - AHHH!!!!! MY TAIL TURNED INTO A STONE!!!! Ryewhisker - That's just a grey RiverClan cat! Stonetail - AHHH!!!!! RIVERCLAN CAT!!!! (Eats RiverClan cat) Stonetail - MMMM!!! DELICIOUS FLUFF!!! Ryewhisker - THAT CLOUDBERRY!!! (CUTS STONETAIL OPEN) Cloudberry - LUV!!!! (Runs behind RiverClan warrior) Stonetail - REETREEEE!!!!!! RiverClan Warrior - You are da COWARDS!!!!! :D WE LUV FISH AND NO WINDCLAN WARRIORS ARE TO NOM RIVERCLAN WARRIORS AND FISH!!! Ryewhisker - I HATES U!!!!!! RiverClan Warrior - U SHALL NOT PASS BACK IN YOUR TERRITORY! WindClan Warriors - D: D: D: Stonetail - EAT THE RIVERCLAN WARRIORS!!! (Tries to eat every RiverClan cat) Ryewhisker - Help I is getting ATTACKED!!!!!!! (Sees Hawkfur about to kill Cloudberry) Ryewhisker - CLOUDBERRY CANNOT DIE! (Knocks Hawkfur over) PLAY FIGHT!!! Hawkfur - D: D: ARE NOT GOING TO HARM MY LITTLE TINY KITTIES!!! Hawkfur - WINDCLAN KITTIES :D :D :D Ryewhisker - They are RiverClan kitties! I think... Hawkfur - I HATE U! I THOUGHT WE WERE GAY!!!!! D: D: D: Cloudberry - RYEWHISKER DIES!!! NUU!!!!!! (Ryewhisker dies) Cloudberry - NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: (At the Gathering) Duststar - Lets just get this over and done with every one? Ok. Emberstar of RiverClan, Hollystar of ShadowClan, Whitestar of ThunderClan and Birchstar of SkyClan, Every one must defend their Clan even with their life, Blah, Blah Blah, You can have friendships with cats of other Clans, but loyalty must remain to your own Clan. Every one, get lost own your way home apart from me and my Clan, because we are superior and you guys are losers. Blah Blah Blah and now every one, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT UNLESS IF YOU ARE WINDCLAN!! (Epic Smiley Face) Code Two - Brams This code states: Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. Three seasons have passed since the creation of the first law of the Warrior Code. It is a gathering at the full moon... Whitestar: Where's ShadowClan? Stonestar: Probably stuffing their faces with pork pie. :D Birchstar: What's pork pie? Stonestar: DON'T DIS THE PORK PIE IT'S AWESOME D: D: D: Birchstar: What's awesome? Hollystar: *brings Clan into clearing and then facepaws to death* Unnamed ShadowClan cat: I IS NOW LEADER! :D Birchstar: Whu... Unnamed ShadowClan cat: I now name myself Brindlestar and name Lakestorm, the dumbest cat ever, as my deputy! Oh yeah, and I just gave myself nine lives, too. Lakestorm: No thanks Starbrindle!! :D Whitestar: *loses a life due to facepawing* Brindlestar: And now, as Brindlestar, the most best and awesomest leader in the whole entire forest for infinity, I will now accuse ThunderClan of being selfish! Emberstar: What, are they hogging up all your fish? :D I never knew that ShadowClan cats liked fish! Stonestar: LOL Birchstar: What's LOL? Whitestar: *loses another life due to facepawing* Stonestar: It's means Laugh out Loud, as Twolegs say. Birchstar: You speak Twoleg? Stonestar: *facepaw* Brindlestar: Anyway, FYI Whitestar, it's called we have run out of food and you are greedy so we will steal food off you. Birchstar: What's FYI? Brindlestar: *facepaw* Emberstar: It means For Your Information. Vinetail: SHADOWCLAN IS BANNED FROM MY CLAN'S TERRITORY. Lakestorm: ClanShadow can wherever they want hunt. Not it's decision your. Birchstar: ???? Whitestar: *loses a third life due to facepawing* Branch: SKYDIVING!!!! :D :D :D :D :D *falls down and lands on Brindlestar* Brindlestar: *falls off rock and loses a life* Lakestorm: YES YES YES STARBRINDLE LIFE LOST A! Vinetail: .... Birchstar: I'm scared of branches! *jumps off rock* RAINSPLASH! TELL ME SKYCLAN IS OKAY!!! Rainsplash: Oh, yeah. Birchstar: YAYYYYY :D *jumps on Rainsplash* Rainsplash: *chokes* Birchstar: Oopsies! *lets Rainsplash go and hugs the Great Rock* GREAT ROCK ILY FOREVER!!!! Rainsplash: What's ILY? Birchstar: It means I Love You. Stonestar: *facepaw* Birchstar: *jumps back on rock* Star of Stones, its y'all turn. Whitestar: Who's Star of Stones? Birchstar: It's Stoneystar. Stonestar: D: D: Don't call me names, YOU BULLY!!! Brindlestar: .... Stonestar: Anyway... IS WIND RUNNER SAFE?? Wind: *comes down from StarClan* INSULT D: Lakestorm: OOOHHH! CatClan Star! *faints* Brindlestar: .... Wind: *mauls Stonestar* Stonestar: EEEEE! WHERE'S A MUD PUDDLE I CAN ROLL IN? Mudpuddle: D: D: Why, Stonestar? BTW, WindClan's all safe. Stonestar: YAY :D :D Birchstar: What's BTW? Whitestar: It means By The Way. Brindlestar: *facepaw* Emberstar: Oh yeah, moi bros, I just checked my Clan, and they're all safe. RiverClan cats: *cheer* Brindlestar: MOI TURN! I, Brindlestar, the most epic leader of ShadowClan there will ever be - and in fact, the best leader all the Clans will ever see - ask the awesomest deputy ever, Lakestorm, to check that my cats haven't been killed by a branch. Branch: I'm not a murderer!!!! D: D: D: Lakestorm: STARBRINDLE, ISSHADOW OKAY CLAN! Emberstar: .... Birchstar: *whispers to Stonestar* He's weird.... Stonestar: You are too. Birchstar: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: Whitestar: Okay, then... THUNDERBOLTS, ARE YOU AWESOME AND STILL ALIVE? Vinetail: Oh yeah! *starts playing electric guitar* Lakestorm: How be that it none the can Clans hurt of got? Brindlestar: Why did I make him my deputy when I can't understand him? Lakestorm: D: D: D: Whitestar: I HAVE THE MOST EPIC NEWZ FOR YOU, THEN! THIS IS A SIGN FROM THE STARRY STARS!!1 Brindlestar: OOOH! STARRY STARS! :D Stonestar: We must not trespass on another Clan's territory. End of story. This is now part of the warrior code. Brindlestar: BUT I NEVER SAID IT WAS!!! D: D: D: Stonestar: I JUST DID. NOW GO AWAY AND THINK BEFORE YOU TRESPASS NEXT TIME! This was how the second law of the code was made. The third was made many moons later, and this time, the cat that proposed the code was not from WindClan. This time, it was RiverClan's turn... Code Three - Rainpelt Category:Rainpelt&Bluestar's Fanfics Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Spoof Category:Bramblefire3118's Spoofs Category:Collabs